All My Love
by NaNaChan95
Summary: This is a poem Silver wrote for Sonic on their anniversary. Ok so it's definitely becoming a story based off the poem. Suggestions and ideas appreciated because nothing is written in stone. Possible Amy bashing. If you don't like BOY X BOY don't read and don't flame. Review please 3
1. All My Love: The Poem

_**Hey people! It's Jewlz the Catsune here again. AKA NaNa-Chan. I gave it the rating just to be safe. If anyone thinks I should make a story out of this please let me know. If you would like to use my work let me know. And R&R because I really need confidence if I wanna get anywhere with my stories. Thanks for taking the time to read this author's note and enjoy! ^^**_

_** All My Love**_

_** By Silver the Hedgehog**_

_**I sat in the tree and watched. I watched you from afar. Wishing I could tell you that you're my shining star. I loved almost everything about you. Just as I do now. You've always managed to amaze me and to make me say "Wow."**_

_**I wished that I could tell you how I truly feel. But you didn't even know me, at least not for real. You'd seen me once or twice. Yes you knew my face. But we weren't on a close level. So I knew I had to change the pace. But I kept missing my chance. But Shadow helped me through. He set everything up and helped me get closer to you.**_

_**From there I kept advancing making progress on my own. Shadow kept up to date through conversations on the phone.**_

_**We've been through it all, the tearful break-ups and the fights. We've both had to endure those cold and lonely nights.**_

_**People tried to scare us. But it was more you that scared them. But that's not how it always 'cuz every now and then, I would get the chance to show you that I am not weak. Not only through a test of strength or a fight but through the words I speak.**_

_**Now we are forever bonded through marriage and matrimony. Although haters are still hatin and the evil things they spout are phony. Thing are easier now and I thank Chaos above. That I'm still here to give you….**_ _**To Give You All My Love.**_


	2. All My Love: Reminiscing Prolouge

**All My Love: Reminiscing**

**Prologue**

"Silver?" Nothing. "Silver?" A blink in response. "SILVER!" He jumped. Silver looked at the gloved hand on his shoulder, following it up the peach arm, until he made eye contact with the emerald green eyes he loved so much.

"I'm sorry. What," Silver asked.

"I was only asking you what you were looking at but you wouldn't answer me," Sonic said plopping down next to him on the green couch. "Oh! Is that the old photo album?" Sonic leaned over to look into the black binder fondly named "Binder: The Memory Reminder," by their rhyming-poetry-loving-friend Jewlz the Catsune.

One of the most recent pictures was of Sonic and Silver lying on the floor playing Monopoly in front the round, green button couch, which across from it sat the TV in its cupboard. Immediately to the right from the TV cupboard started the rather large ceiling-to-floor window that was about 10-20 feet across the hardwood floor.

One of the oldest pictures was of Silver having fallen out of a tree with binoculars about to hit his head as he lay there on the ground. "What picture is this of?" Sonic gave Silver a quizzical look.

"This is the picture Shadow took when he caught me watching you, scaring me out of the tree in the process." Silver frowned at the humiliating memory. Then he looked at the picture of him face-planted, arms sprawled out to the sides, the binoculars he'd been holding suspended in midair about to hit him in the head, and couldn't help but giggle. It must have looked hilarious from Shadow's point of view. He looked at the binoculars again and marveled Shadow's amazing timing. If anyone else had taken the shot the binoculars would have been nothing but a black blur.

He laid the album flat across his lap and leaned back against the couch. He directed his gaze upward. This was the pose he took when remembering or **_reminiscing._**

**A/N: Yo peoples. This is NaNaChan95 comin at ya once again. After a long while of inactivity due to the lack of creativity and motivation I've finally come to the decision to make this into a story along with the help of my new bestest friend Allie-Bear (not her real username). Say hello to the peoples Allie.**

**Allie: Hiya! ;D  
><strong>

**The real reason I did this is because of the one person who reviewed this poem and answered the question (Thank you Sonic Yaoi) like I asked you peoples to. -.- And because of the fact that Allie is the only person I know in real life who likes the same stuff as I do and has the artistic ability to help me. So hopefully by the end of this you people will actually want to review my stuff. The prologue is part of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! And Allie-Bear has something to say to you.**

**Allie: READ AND REVIEW! Or else Shadow and I will find you. **(Shadow: That's a promise not a threat.)** NaNaChan's not mean enough to do stuff to you without healing you right after.**

**Pain and I aren't exactly best buddies. I don't see the need to prolong anyone's suffering after putting them through so much.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 1: Treetop Trips

**Yoyo peoples. NaNa-Chan omin at cha with the next chapter of my story. :3 **

****Bold is for talking and thoughts. The flashback is written in italics. Normal writing is the story in present time. Thoughts are put in apostrophes and dialogue is in quotation marks.****

**Disclaimer:  
>"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."<strong>

Shadow: Fuck u copyright hunters. They're innocent and we don't know a whole lot about copyright.

**You can thank my editor and bff Allie-Bear (not her real username) for helping me with this chappie.**

Shadow: Any comments that aren't constructive criticism, like statements, or questions about the story will result in a Chaos spear up the ass from me.

**Enjoy :D  
><strong>

** Chapter 1: Treetop Trips**

**"_I sat in the tree and watched. I watched you from afar. Wishing I could tell you that you're my shining star."-Silver T. Hedgehog_**

_Silver adjusted his binoculars. In the center of the lenses Sonic sat in the window of his second-story house. He was however not napping like most of you Sonic-X fans would like to think, but he was actually reading a book. It was rare peaceful moments like these that Silver loved to see. After all most people knew Sonic as the Knight of the Wind (specifically the wind that never stopped moving.) Most of them never saw the calm wind. __But Silver did_. _He always enjoyed the sight, to say the least. _

_Silver shifted is weight to the other foot_. _Unseen to him in the background below his current location a pair of ruby red eyes stared, predatorial- looking in nature, but in truth just curious as to what the white, ironically named hedgehog was doing. He stared ahead in the direction Silver was looking and with his enhanced vision saw Sonic sitting in the window. Many mischievous thoughts crossed his mind at the realization, but one stood out: _

**'_If I'm going to get involved…I might as well make this fun.'_**

_The red-eyed one crept forward in his predatorial way, hidden in the darkness of the shrubs-not including his always-prominent red markings __…and that small splatter of grey? What's he up to?_

_Meanwhile our white friend was completely oblivious to his little visitor until...__"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!"_

_Silver jolted in surprise, throwing his binoculars up into the air in the process. Apparently that wasn't embarrassing enough for whatever evil entity cursing Silver at the moment, because right then Silver lost his balance and fell flat on his face. His ear twitched at the sound of footsteps while his leg twitched in pain from the fall. __He was going to feel that for weeks__._

_A different set of ears twitched at the sound of rushing air. Our red-eyed friend looked up to see the binoculars Silver had tossed coming back down. _

**'_Wait for it.' _**_He braced himself._

**'**_**Wait for it.**' __The binoculars approached ever faster. _

**'_Now!' _**_There was a flash of light just before the binoculars collided with Silver's head making the moment all the more hilarious._

_The flash of light didn't go unnoticed to Silver's closed eyes. Thinking it might be lightning he ignored the added pain of the collision and lifted his head to look at the sky. The funny thing was there wasn't a cloud in sight. _

_He frowned, somewhat confused. Turning his head to the side, he saw none other than his friend, Shadow, laughing his ass off at the hilarious picture he'd taken. If you hadn't guessed it already the grey splatter in his hand was a camera._

_Silver noticed the camera and a vein popped on his forehead._

**'_That explains the flash.'_**

**"Would you mind explaining to me why you find nearly killing me twice is so funny,"** _Silver fumed._

_Shadow stopped laughing long enough to reply, _**_"I won't mind as long as you explain how I nearly killed you twice."_**

_Silver jabbed an accusing finger in the direction of the tree, **"**_**_Once by heart attack_**_**."** He referred to Shadow purposely yelling extremely loud to scare the shit out of him. _

_The finger turned to the spot where he previously laid in pain, _**_"Twice by causing me to break my neck." _**_He referred to his painful fall. _

_Shadow laughed a sarcastic laugh and then put on a serious face, _**_"It's funny for the same reason as some random guy who gets hit in the balls on AFV. We've all got a sick sense of humor."_**

_Silver couldn't argue with that, _**_"Ok, good point. Moving on!"_**_ He turned to leave but was stopped by Shadow stepping in front of him._

**"_Where do you think you're going?"_**_ Even though he didn't mean It, the red-eyed furry appeared rather intimidating._

_But Silver just thought _**_'Oh _hell_ no.'_**

_Silver stepped around him. _**_"Home. Why, did you want something?"_**_ He _was not_ in the mood for Shadow's mindfuck shenanigans today._

_A scoff escaped the ebony hedgehog's lips. **"You're not even going to try to talk to him?"** _

_Silver didn't want to entertain the thought of Shadow knowing about his attraction to the Knight of the Wind so he played it safe, _**_"Talk to whom?"_**

_And again the scoff was heard from the ebony. _**_"Don't play dumb with me Silver. You know very well who I'm talking about."_**

_Ivory snapped, _**_"Look it's none of your damn business. I'll talk to him when I'm ready."_**

_That smacking sound you heard was the sound of Shadow face palming._

_Then he proceeded to deadpan,__ "And when is that going to be? Never?"_

_Silver sighed, _**_"It's not like I can just tell him. He might not even swing that way."_**

_Shadow took a bold step placing an ebony hand on the ivory's shoulder. __**"You know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here,"** __were the comforting words he had to offer._

_Another sad sigh from the ivory, __**"I know Shadow. I know."** __A small sad smile was shown to the ebony as a thank you, in return for his efforts._

_A familiar turquoise glow surrounded Silver causing Shadow to pull his hand from the ivory's shoulder. Silver waved a short goodbye as he levitated himself off the ground. Then in bright flash of turquoise he was gone, rocketing through the sky faster than the speed of sound. Telekinesis is a handy ability to say the least._

**"And that's what happened,"** Silver ended his recollection of the time captured in the photo.

Sonic exclaimed, **"Hey, I remember that! I heard you fall out of the tree. I was going to go down and see if you were ok but Shadow looked like he had it covered. I'd wondered what you were talking about but I didn't think much of it at the time."**

_In the second story window of his home, Sonic, who'd been watching since Silver fell out of the tree, wondered what the two could've been talking about. He dropped the thought with a shrug. _

**'_Whatever it was it surely couldn't have been about _me_, could it?'_**

**"Ah well, guess it doesn't matter much now."** The blue blur grinned,** "Now what about this one?"** He pointed to the second oldest picture. The picture was of the two of them in a coffee shop. Amy had somehow managed to tag along. Shadow and his camera just happened to be there by coincidence.

**"This was when I took Shadow's advice. I arranged that date at Dunkin Donuts and Amy somehow ended up coming along,"** he growled, irritated at the memory. At the time Amy had known how Silver felt about Sonic and did her best to intercept whenever she could. She wasn't about to have that "pasty nerd" get a hold of her Sonic. With a frown disrupting his previously calm features, Silver took on his reminiscing pose once more.

**Thanks for reading! Review plz! :D**


	4. Chapter 2: Donut Dates

**Hey everyone. Jewlz aka NaNa-Chan finally here again. I really wanted to update this for quite some time but I got sidetracked. 1: Writers Block. Never before have I had such a tough break with it. Thank the lord my bff came over and gave me some inspiration the other day.**

**2: SCHOOL. There was never any time cuz of the constant homework and when I did get time i was trying to chill cuz of stress. Boy am I glad it's summer.**

**I'm sorry to announce that there will probably be quite a bit of waiting seeing how nothing is really planned and I'm getting homework for summer for the first time ever. So suggestions and ideas for future chapters are appreciated. Please bear with me and enjoy the story~.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Donut Dates<strong>

**_"I loved almost everything about you. Just as I do now. You've always managed to amaze me and to make me say "Wow." I wished that I could tell you how I truly feel. But you didn't even know me, at least not for real. You'd seen me once or twice. Yes you knew my face. But we weren't on a close level. So I knew I had to change the pace. But I kept missing my chance-" Silver T. Hedgehog_**

_Silver stared at his red and black friend with a look of uncertainty. They'd talked about this subject time and time and time again. Silver just wasn't sure if he could do it. The subject I am referring to is Silver's feelings for a certain blue hedgehog and the need to do something about it. _

**_"Shadow, I understand I need to sit down and get to know him and all but are you sure this is a good idea? I mean DD is a public place what if I say something embarrassing?"_**

_Silver was flipping out just thinking about it._

**_"Silver, you need to calm down. Jewlz helps out her sister there regularly you'll be fine. The more people that are around that you're comfortable with the better off you'll be. Besides a public place leaves more chances of random events occurring which leaves more chances for conversation starters." _**

_In Silver's opinion the ebony hedgehog had a ridiculously large positive view of the situation for someone with a normally negative personality. Maybe he'd been able to stay in Earth's atmosphere long enough for the fresh air to do him some good? The world may never know._

_In Shadow's opinion Silver had a far too negative outlook on the situation for someone with a normally positive personality. Maybe he was starting to rub off on him? Chaos only knows. _

_Whatever replies that were about to be spoken were cut off when the blue devil himself walked in. Did I mention that they were at Sonic's house?_

_They couldn't have family game night because they weren't family, but they could have Friendly Fun Fridays (and whatever creative name they could come up with for every other day of the week.)_

_Sonic sat down to resume their game of monopoly while Knuckles, Scourge, and Amy followed suit with snacks in their hands. Rouge reached over to swipe a fruit from Knuckles. No complaints were heard as they settled their arm-full's on the table. Amy did look like she wanted to kill something though..._

_Shadow got up to go to the bathroom nudging Silver as he did so. It was time to put their plan into action. Now if only the ivory could focus and not cop out..._

_Silver's eyes widened; pupils shrinking as he watched Shadow head for the bathroom. His eyes turned in the direction of the front door. Maybe he could make a run for it? No, he had to do this now...but how would he do it without embarrassing himself too badly? He had an idea. _

_Silver rested his head on the table in a nonchalant way as Sonic took his turn._

**_"I want a donut."_**

**_"Knuckles has the last one."_**_ Amy seemed somewhat smug in her announcement._

**_"Damn it!" _**_Silver threw down the dice a little harder than normal. _

**_"DD should still be open. Why not go?" _**_Scourge calmly took the dice and rolled. _

**_"It's 11:50. By the time I get there they'll be closed."_**_ Silver set his pass go money from the previous turn down._

**_"Go tomorrow then, hun." _**_Rouge bought Park Place and three groans were heard throughout the room._

_Now came the hard part. He needed an excuse to get Sonic to go with him. He hadn't been to any fast food restaurant in a very long time..._

**_"Go fish Amy. Silver are you okay? Your face is red."_**_Knuckles took another bite of his donut._

_**"Y-yeah, I'm just a little hot is all." **__He hadn't noticed he'd been blushing. He quickly took off his jacket to avoid suspicion._

**_"Come to think of it when was the last time you went to DD?" _**_Amy drew a card._

**_"I can't seem to remember." _**_Silver averted his eyes._

**_"Well if you're nervous I'll go with you." _**_Sonic bought Board Walk and again the groans were heard._

**_"Really? Thank you!" _**_Silver passed go with a smile bigger than the Sun._

**_"Is it just me or does he seem too happy? It's like he doesn't even notice he's losing." _**_Scourge whispered to Rouge as he rolled._

**_"I'd agree if he weren't such an adorable little kid." _**_Rouge snickered as she took her turn._

_A glowing glass of water was suddenly dumped on Rouge's head._

**_"I think he heard you." _**_Knuckles laughed and looked through his cards. Rouge looked like she was going to throw a fit when Amy intervened:_

**_"Don't worry about it Rouge. When he acts like a child it only further proves your point. Go fish Knuckles."_**_ Again you could hear the smugness in her voice._

_When it came down to it, they were like a family. Never really getting along but loving the shit out of each other anyway._

* * *

><p><em>It was only slightly snowing that morning which for Silver meant busting out the ski gear but he was fine with it and for good reason. He'd finally done it. Silver had actually gotten Sonic to go on a date with him. Technically it didn't count because Sonic didn't know it was a date but the details didn't matter to Silver as long as it was just the two of them. <em>

**_"Yo Silver!" _**_Was the cheerful greeting he got when the blue blur finally showed up. Silver's heart beat in his ears and a grin spread across his face before he could stop it. But then why hide his happiness? Things were finally going his way after all._

**_"Good morning Sonic!"_** _His reply was twice as cheerful._ **_"Ready to go?"_**

**_"Race you there?" _**_The speedster was already stretching his legs._

**_"Alright." _**_The somewhat exasperated reply came quickly. _

_ Silver closed his eyes and concentrated. The familiar turquoise glow surrounded him and when he opened his eyes it was all that was noticeable within them. Floating off the ground he turned himself in the direction of DD. _

_ Sonic crouched low in the standard runner's position. __**"On your mark." **_

_ He threw his weight back on his right foot lifting his head to focus on the road in front of him. Above him silver curled his body bringing his hands to his chest. __**"Get set."**_

_ They both tensed their bodies preparing themselves for the green light. __**"Go!"**_

_Their bodies were springs uncoiling as they shot forward toward their destination. One was fueled by his need for speed and the other by his excitement for the time ahead. Yes things would be good today. Or that's what they'd hoped._

_ Standing where they'd just been a familiar pink hedgehog glared after them, eyes narrowed. She'd be damned if she let Silver get away with what she knew he was planning. She wasn't about to leave them to themselves. Not if she could help it._

**_ "Alright you win." _**_Silver purposely gave Sonic the victory of the race even though he knew he'd been just a bit ahead of him. It was Sonic. That was a small price to pay for what he really wanted. Opening the door of DD they went in taking in the scent of coffee and freshly baked things. It'd been a really long time since Silver had been there._

**_ "I'm gonna go ahead and order." _**_Sonic's hand came to Silver's shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. __**"What do you want?"**_

**_ "Um... a vanilla latte and a chocolate glazed donut with sprinkles." _**_ Silver's lips quirked up in an adorable somewhat childish smile toward the end of the sentence._

_Sonic laughed a friendly laugh at this. __**"Alright then buddy why don't you go ahead and find us a table while I order?"**__ He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the tables before turning and making his way over to the counter to order._

_ Silver just nodded in response. He walked over to one of the booths and slid in twiddling his thumbs as he did. Nervousness kicking in for the umpteenth time that day, his cheerful smile quickly morphed into a frown. Looking over to his right he could see his friend Jewlz the Catsune behind the counter. She gave him a quick thumbs up in encouragement, calming his nerves to a considerable degree. _

_ Pleased to see her friend chilling out she quickly picked up the two coffees and the donuts to pass them to Sonic. The blue hedgehog thanked her before taking them from her and heading over to the booth to slide in across from Silver. Said white hedgehog's frown changed to a bright smile at his return._

_ Silver reached for his bag taking the donut and biting into it without a second thought. An adorable __**"Nom," **__escaping his mouth as it was filled with that chocolaty flavor he'd missed. At this another kind hearted laugh was heard from the blue speedster as he sipped his coffee and bit into his strawberry glazed donut._

_ Silver coughed and blushed realizing his actions. Putting down his donut slowly, he crossed his arms on the table and cleared his throat. __**"Um, Sonic?"**_

**_ "Deah Silvh?" _**_Was the muffled response he got from the blue blur._

_ Letting out a shy laugh at the other's antics Silver responded, __**"We spend a fairly large amount of time together but I honestly don't know that much about you other than that you're fast and love chilidogs. I'd like to get to know you a lil' better." **__At the other's blank expression he threw in a nervous, __**"I-if that's alright with you." **__His eyes looked everywhere but at the blue hedgehog himself, his cheeks quickly heating up._

_ Sonic swallowed the remainder of his donut and took a sip of his coffee before mimicking the other and crossing his arms on the table. __**"Well what would you like to know?"**_

_From there the mood lightened considerably and Silver learned a lot in that little amount of time. He then came to find that Sonic was equally curious about him. Just when he was about to divulge into what little he could remember before the flames and the Iblis Trigger, an annoyingly familiar voice rang through the air._

_**"Oh Sonic!" **__With that simple call an entire morning's worth of work went down the drain in Silver's eyes. They were actually having a genuine conversation and Amy had to go and ruin it._

_ The pink hedgehog quickly made a show of seating herself and fawning over Sonic, though said hedgehog was more interested in the sudden drop in Silver's mood rather than anything Amy had to say. The blue furred hedgehog found it quite a nuisance that the pink bitch wasn't giving him any chances to talk or ask Silver why he looked so upset. Just as Silver was about to excuse himself, there was a commotion at the counter and suddenly the portion directly across from their booth was covered in flames._

_Silver froze in fear as haunting images of his past flashed before his eyes. And just like that it was over. The flames were doused and the images went with them. The white hedgehog looked up to find a concerned Sonic standing over him, an annoyed Amy not far behind him. He hadn't noticed that during that little stunt he'd slipped onto the floor and curled up into a ball his hands on his head._

_Silver covered his face in embarrassment. Sonic being the caring friend that he was took the opportunity to pull Silver off the floor and out of the restaurant grabbing their coffee on the way. No, he didn't need the judgmental eyes and nosey people staring at him right then. _

_Quickly sitting Silver down on a bench and handing him his coffee, Sonic politely asked Amy to leave and didn't turn to him until she begrudgingly did so._

**_ "What happened in there?"_**

_Silver quickly downed the rest of his coffee. He knew there was no way he was going to talk himself out of this one. So focusing his mortified stare at the ground he steeled himself to give his explanation_

**_"This has been happening for awhile, since we saved the world together actually. Every time I get close to a fire I hear the screaming and the cries for help. I can see the flames all around me again and I just end up reliving my past. But the last thing I always see before the flames go out is Blaze giving her life to stop the fire and all I can think about is how it should've been me. My mind is telling me to move away from the fire and survive but the only thing I can think about is how I shouldn't be alive. Halfway through it just gets to be too much and I just want it all to go away. Which is what you saw when I was on the floor."_**_ He put his head in his hands to stop the tears and stifle his breaking voice. __**"I'm pathetic." **_

_ As he broke down Silver could feel familiar peach arms encircle him and hold him against a warm furry chest. He could hear that strong voice telling him he was anything but pathetic and if Blaze could see him she'd hit him for thinking so. In the end they'd won. They'd righted the wrong and Silver couldn't go on holding her death against himself forever. It wasn't his fault and he needed to stop living in the past. Beyond the fur and trivial things there was a pure hearted righteous individual who had a lot of potential. He needed to start seeing that for himself lest it all go to waste._

_Of course, hearing these things only made him cry harder but for joy, because he'd never known Sonic thought of him that highly. They stayed like that for awhile before Silver was able to sit up again and sniffle the last of his dark feelings away. _

_Sonic downed the rest of his own coffee before pulling Silver up off the bench. With a bright grin he said, __**"Come on. I'll race ya home."**_

* * *

><p>"It didn't turn out that bad in the end. I learned more about you but we didn't finish the full exchange because of Amy, at least not until sometime during the next date. That woman was always screwing up my chances. "<p>

Silver finished his recollection looking just a bit less annoyed than when he started.

"True. But when did Shadow take the picture? I don't even remember seeing him at all." Sonic screwed up his face in concentration, trying to remember when Shadow had been there.

"I didn't see him either actually. He came and showed me the picture the next day. When I asked him about it he said he'd been sitting on the other side of the restaurant the whole time. He would have asked us to pose but we looked like we were getting along so well he didn't want to interrupt. Too bad Amy had to interrupt anyway." Silver recalled his friend's wasted thoughtfulness with a shake of his head.

"Sneaky bastard he is. Well what about this one?" The blue blur's finger made its way to the third oldest picture. The two of them had their arms around each other posing with peace signs. They were decked out in skinny jeans and t-shirts for a well known band with black Doc Martens boots to top it off.

A grin spread across Silver's face. "This is before we went to that ADTR concert. We were so pumped up on the way there. "

He leaned back a dreamy look in his eyes as resumed his pose of reminiscence.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya go. Originally I was gonna go with something else rather than a concert for the next chappie (i did try to plan a lil) but recently I fell in love with A Day To Remember so much that I wanted to insert them in the story in some way. I figured writing about going to a concert would be fun <strong><br>****

. **even though I've never been to one.**

**I may just end up writing what they talk about on the trip there but that depends. Well since it's almost 5 in the morning I'm probably gonna go to bed but before I do... I wanna say thank you to those people who favorited but... PLEASE REVIEW. SERIOUSLY COMMENTS AND THOUGHTS ARE MORE MOTIVATING THAN FAVORITES. I'd like to know what you like about my story as well as what to improve so _PLEASE__review. Thanks again~._**


	5. Chapter 3: Cool Concerts

Chapter 3: Cool Concerts

"_**-But Shadow helped me through. He set everything up and helped me get closer to you." -Silver T. Hedgehog**_

_Silver was excited. A bonus of being a time traveler was occasionally getting to sample that time's music. He was glad that he'd settled in a more modern time with Sonic and co., because it gave him more options, including-but not limited to-hard rock and metal. In the time that Silver had been a resident of their world, Sonic was the ideal friend. Introducing him to any and everything that they could attempt to find a common interest in and build a relationship on. Fortunately for them they both happened to be pretty fond of the band __A Day To Remember.__ It was thanks to Shadow's knowledge of their interest and hard work behind the scenes that they were able to acquire tickets to a concert for that very band._

"_**BANZAI!" **__The excited shouts of Silver bouncing around and making things float echoed throughout Sonic's house._

_Silver was all over the place, unable to contain his feelings of excitement for the upcoming event. As he zoomed past Sonic's head for the umpteenth time his heart almost stopped as he felt peach arms encircle his waist. If not for the near exasperated shout of, __**"Calm down buddy!"**__ that came from the same body of which the peach arms were attached to, Silver might've died of happiness right then and there. Instead he let his secret love act as an anchor and pull him and the floating objects back down to the ground. _

_A sheepish grin was all Silver could offer in apology to his favorite blue hedgehog for his overexcitement. In return he received a chuckle and a ruffling of his quills for being adorable. Shadow watched in the doorway of the kitchen, amused._

"_**Are you two quite finished? I'd like to take one picture before we go."**__ The familiar grey object was held up in a black and red hand for all to see._

_Silver was unable to say anything in his still embarrassed state. Sonic spoke up in his stead, __**"Sure thing, Shads."**_

_He pulled Silver over to stand in the doorway where the lighting was best. Sonic then proceeded to wrap a friendly arm around Silver's waist and flash a peace sign with closed eyes. He sensed Silver tense up and knowing Silver's awkward nature he was able to guess the problem._

"_**Just copy me."**_****

_The words were spoken through the blue hedgehog's grin. There were several seconds of hesitation before Silver overcame his nervousness and wrapped his own arm around his blue friend's waist. Throwing up his own peace sign and grinning, Silver waited for the flash of the camera to signify the first captured memory of the night. They only took one more with Shadow in the middle of them, and then they were out the door, on the way to the venue for the concert._

"**Oh I remember this." **Sonic's voice and facial expression matched each other in how far off they looked.

"**Silv?"**

"**Hmm?" **Still lost in his reminiscence, Silver was only able to give small noises in response.

"**You remember how in the car on the way to the venue you let me use your lap as a pillow to rest on?" **

"**Mhmm."**

"**I think that was when I started to realize I love you."**

"**What?" **The thought was enough to startle Silver out of his memories. He rolled onto his side to give Sonic his full attention. Propping his head up with one hand he stared incredulously as he waited for him to finish his thought.

"**Well at the time we'd been pretty close as normal friends would be. Sitting there, watching you hum along to an ADTR tune in your head I just realized that while I could say I knew you pretty well and granted you did get to tell me more about yourself during that car ride but, I wanted to be selfish for once. I wanted to know all of you. Even now there's probably so much I don't know…" **Sonic quickly realized he was starting to ramble and shook his head to clear them of the overwhelming memories. He reached for Silver's free hand and gave it a squeeze along with an adoring gaze.

"**I suppose I should let you finish your story. You never did tell me how the concert was for you."**

Silver rolled onto his back again and fixed his eyes toward the ceiling as he resumed his reminiscing.

_Silver was surrounded by moving bodies. All of them jumping and screaming along to an unknown rhythm in their excitement. It was crowded, hot, and overwhelming. But Sonic was by his side, so it was okay. He watched silently as Sonic jumped around next to him hollering and whooping already familiar with the atmosphere of concerts seeing as he'd been on stage as a child. Seeing Sonic so excited set Silver's heart racing, and as the band members finally made their appearance on stage and started things up with their famous song "All I Want," Silver found himself flying away with the rhythm. Somehow in the heat of things he found himself holding Sonic's hand. He didn't care that he was also holding Shadow's or that Shadow was smirking at him with his camera at the ready. Being there with all those people simply for the purpose of supporting the band and enjoying the music, it was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. The fact that Sonic was there, jamming and headbanging right along with him, just made things that much better. _

_All I want is a place to call my own, _

'_**Can you give me that? I want that place to be by your side.'**_

_To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone,_

'_**I no longer feel alone thanks to you. Will my love be enough to return the favor?'**_

_Woah, oh! You know, to keep your hopes up high and your head down low!_

'_**I'll make you see my feelings somehow."**_

_As the night carried on, Silver lost himself in the rhythm and let it lift him up, and with Sonic by his side he headbanged his way into a joyous oblivion._

_It was one of the best damn nights of his life._

Silver squirmed a little bit under the intense gaze Sonic gave as he let his recollection of the concert sink in. The grin that broke across his lovers face was enough to warn him of the insane amount of teasing and embarrassing words headed his way so he nipped it in the bud,

"**Not one word out of you! Or I will put you on a chilidog-less diet!"**

He had to refrain from giggling as Sonic's face quickly turned to one of horror.

"**You wouldn't do something so heartless... Would you?"**

"**Try me."**

"**Aww, you're no fun, Silv."**

"**Yeah, yeah whatever." **Silver quickly stood before Sonic could point at another picture.

"**Let's eat now, I'm hungry. Be happy I made chilidogs today."**

"**Alright."** Sonic quickly stuck a piece of paper in the photo album, so he'd remember the picture he wanted to talk about next, before dashing past his lover to beat him to the chilli dogs.

"**Time for you to get in 'mah belly!"**

Silver's laugh could be heard all throughout the house.


End file.
